The Rebirth Trilogy: Second Chance
by Kent Vonce
Summary: The sequel to Death Row. Hope you like it! *COMPLETE!* Read it then wait for the last one! DISCLAIMER: I, under all obvious situations, do NOT own Saiyuki, it's concepts nor its characters. Arigatou...
1. Rebirth

_Hi! Heichiro Ofuda here. To those who've read Death Row, Kent left me to manage this story alone. He'll be back once in a while._

_Read the first Chapter of Second Chance!_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Three years ago, Gyumaoh was resurrected and the force known as Sanzo Ikkou was not there to stop it. Sonce then, Gyumaoh has expanded his evil into all the world. Most youkai terrorize human villages although there are many youkai that remain pure and kind.

Several months before Gyumaoh's resurrection, Heaven heard of the death of the Heretic. Around this time, three men arrived at a forest village, Jiyonku. One had an eyepatch over his right eye. Another didn't have a right arm and the last one wore clothes of a Buddhist monk. They stayed there and kept the village safe from the mad youkai. They were paid well for their services and were popular with the children.

After the death of the Heretic, Kanzeon Bosatsu, The Merciful Goddess, kept away from Homura and the other gods and goddesses. Near the time that Gyumaoh was resurrected, Kannon became active again on Earth, helping the sick or wounded. Still, many tried to end Gyumaoh's reign. Both humans and demons attempted to assassinate the demon Lord. None ever returned.

* * *

**Rebirth**

"These demons are too close for comfort."

A red-haired man said. He had a stump for a right arm and was using his left to wield a shakujo.

"Keep them away from him. You know he can't walk as well as he used to."

This time, it was a brown-haired man who had no right eye. He wore an eyepatch and fired chiblasts at the youkai.

"Right."

"How're you two holding up?"

The golden-haired man the two were referring two was wielding a revolver. He had bandages on the part of his feet that could be seen. He walked with a slight limp. He fired at the youkai left and right.

"We're fine." said the brown-haired man.

He then fired a large chi blast that blew all of the youkai away.

"Easy."

"Don't overdo it Hakkai." said the red-hair to the brown-haired man.

"You too Gojyo."

"Hey. You two. We'd better get back. It's not safe here. We might get ambushed."

"Right Sanzo."

Gojyo held Sanzo up a bit.

"Thanks Gojyo."

"Sure."

They walked back to the village where they were welcomed by the children.

"Mister Hakkai! How did it go?"

Hakkai looked at the child with an expressionless face.

"It was way too easy."

"Hey Sanzo, please give us a piggy back ride!"

The children clamored near Sanzo.

"Shut up! I'm tired."

The children were dejected. They went off home.

"I wonder why he has to be so mean."

* * *

"I wonder why you have to be so mean." 

Hakkai had sat down on the couch.

"They were just kids."

"Yeah, Sanzo. You're so kind to us but those children always get shouts and glares from you."

Gojyo came from the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"We've all changed."

Sanzo sat down on a chair opposite Hakkai.

"Since his death Gojyo's stopped drinking and avoided women. He's also been quieter outside."

"True." commented Hakkai.

"You've been quieter too. and you lost your smile. All you have now is a blank face that seems to always be remembering something."

"You've changed yourself, priesty."

Gojyo finished his milk and sat down beside Hakkai.

"You've been nicer to us both and you hardly ever swear anymore. You smoke but only when it's the day that he..."

"Yeah."

"Gyumaoh's reign has brought nothing but disaster on the land."

Hakkai looked up at the ceiling as he said this.

"Without Goku, we had no chance. "

* * *

The next day, the three found themseles confronted by a villager. 

"You've got to help my son. He went off into the forest. He's only three years old!"

"Alright. Gojyo, Hakkai, get ready."

Sanzo stood up suddenly then fell back with a loud cry.

"Sanzo!"

Hakkai ran to his side. He inspected the bandages on Sanzo's legs and found the area that was bleeding.

"Take it easy. Don't worry ma'am. We'll save him."

"By the way madam, what does he look like?"

Gojyo had returned from another room carrying bandages.

"He's got black hair and brown eyes."

"Okay."

* * *

Deep in the forest, the three were very quiet. 

_It's going to be difficult. I don't even know how long a three-year-old could survive in here._

Sanzo kept these thoughts to himself.

The three trudged on deeper into the forest listening for any sound. Soon, a distant cry was heard. They went as fast as they could towards the sound. The screams were now directly in front of them. The rushed to the spot. When they pushed through, the saw a child with black hair crying. The child was cornered by three wolves. However, this was nt the first thing they noticed.

"He..."

"Looks like..."

"GOKU!"

A gunshot rang out which killed the first wolf. The two then dispatched the other wolves. The child ran toward them and clung to Sanzo.

"Thank you mister thank you."

_He looks exactly like Goku except for the black hair and brown eyes. Why is this kid... a spitting image?_


	2. Return

_Welcome back. I know you have your speculations but wait for the grand unveiling._

_It's not much for those who're reading this fanfic without reading its prequel, but Goku died last time._

_Kent might be stopping in later on. So watch out! And read on!_**

* * *

**

**Return**

"Kid, we have to get you home. Don't play around these woods alone again."

Gojyo had come closer to the boy who was still clinging to Sanzo's robes. The boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not the boss of me."

Gojyo was taken aback. He smiled.

_He not only looks like him but acts like him too._

"Mister! Take me back home please."

Sanzo merely stared at him.

"Please? Please? Please?..."

"Hakkai? Take the kid."

"Why's your hair gold?"

The child asked a dozen more questions as Hakkai carried him on his shoulders as they went back to the village.

* * *

"My son!" 

"Mommy!"

"Thank you all. I can't repay you enough. Please. Come to my home and have dinner with us."

"Yeah!"

"Uhh, Sanzo?"

"Yeah priesty?"

"Sure. Thank you Madam."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for bringing back my son." 

"It was our pleasure sir."

Gojyo was talking with the boy's father. Hakkai was playing with the boy while Sanzo was watching them.

"I forgot to ask you." said Hakkai, "What's your name, boy?"

"Me?" said the boy. "I'm Sonren Gokujin. Everyone calls me Goku. It's some sort of nickname."

"I see."_ Is it coincidence?_

"Why don't you smile mister Hakkai?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you smile?"

"I guess I've forgotten how to."

"Forgotten? Why?"

Hakkai looked at Gokujin.

"It's something that happened to me more than three years ago."

"Ohh. I wanna hear it."

"Not now Gokujin," Gokujin's father had entered the room, "It's late. They have to go home. Thank you again for saving our child."

"It's our pleasure sir." said Sanzo.

* * *

Three weeks later, Sanzo and his group were fighting youkai in the forest when they heard a distant scream. 

"Priesty! That came from the village!"

"Let's move!"

Sanzo went as fast as he could towards the village. When he and the two got there, dead bodies were at the streets and many houses were on fire.

"Let's split up and find them."

Sanzo went North of the town where a group of youkai were terrorizing a few children.

"Mister Sanzo please help!"

Sanzo was surrounded as around 15 youkai faced away from the children. The youkai approached Sanzo who calmly raised his revolver and shot the first three. The three youkai fell down which enraged the others. The remaining 12 stepped over their comrades bodies. One stepped on a pool of blood that was formed by the blood flowing from a youkai's head. He wiped his foot on the ground and walked closer to Sanzo. He dropped dead too. Blood gushed from three wounds on his chest. Sanzo fired with precision and the 11 remaining youkai were whittled down to one. The last demon begged for mercy at Sanzo's feet. Blood was all around them. Some of the demon's dead comerades' brains could be seen. Sanzo stepped forward towards the children. The demon stood up to try and attack Sanzo from behind. Sanzo lifted his gun over his head and fired. The youkai dropped dead.

* * *

"Look! He's got a stump for a right arm! He's the one who killed the boss! Let's get him!" 

Gojyo had come across a few demons east of the village. He whipped out his Shakujo and disposed of the one who ordered the others. The remaining youkai rushed him only to die a few feet away. Gojyo went forward and walked into another street. He heard a sound and entered a blind alley. A small figure was whimpering and was huddled up against the far wall in a blanket. Gojyo walked warily closer and pulled the blanket off the figure. A child saw him and screamed. Gojyo stopped the child and helped him to his feet. When he turned around, four youkai were blocking their only exit. Gojyo ran forward to dispose of the demons but he heard a sound above him. He looked up. two more demons were dropping down from above. He spun his shakujo above his head. When the demons reached the ground, they were already cut into bleeding pieces. Some blood splattered across Gojyo's face. He wiped it off. The youkai took advantage of this time and ran forward. Gojyo was caught off guard but jumped back and sliced all of them in one swipe. The child walked closer to Gojyo who led him into a bar and had him hide under the counter.

* * *

Hakkai rushed to the western part of town. He heard explosions and a scream from far away. He was rushing to the spot when two youkai blocked his path. Hakuryu Immediately disposed of the two with quick chi blasts. 

"Nice shot Hakuryu!"

Hakkai rushed to the area where he heard the scream. A house that was almost destroyed was in the distance. Loud crashes could be heard from it. A few screams also came from the house. Suddenly, a youkai came flying from the house, crossed the small street and crashed into the house just in front. The demon got up from the debris and ran off. It was screaming.

"The Heretic! The Heretic is back!"

Hakkai ran forwar but he had just gotten two feet nearer when another youkai flew from the house. This time it was in Hakkai's direction. Hakkai ducked.

_What's going on here?_


	3. Revelation

_I'm updating this quickly so nobody gets mad at me for the little cliffhanger i accidentally put in._

_Have a nice read. I'd like to hear what you think of Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo's new looks. That is, if you can imagine them._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Revelation**

Sanzo and Gojyo had met up near the place where they split up.

"Where's Hakkai?"

"I don't know priesty. He might've found something that's keeping him."

"Let's go look for him."

"Right."

Gojyo stood up and and they both ran as fast as they could to the western part of the village. Just as they reached the inn, Gojyo came crashing through a house.

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo! Gojyo!"

"What happened?" asked Gojyo.

"It's weird. You better come with me."

Hakkai tried to stand up but staggered and fell again. Gojyo caught him.

"Thanks."

Hakkai tried again and got his balance back. They walked over to where Hakkai saw the demon fly out as if he was tossed.

"What's happening here?" asked Sanzo, "It's quiet but I feel something."

"Me too."

"You two won't believe what you'll see."

Just then, a demon with long brown hair and yellow eyes came around the corner. It looked at Gojyo then Hakkai. With lightning speed it ran towards Gojyo and punched him in the chest which sent him flying. It took Hakkai out by jumping high and crashing his fist on Hakkai's back. Sanzo shouted quuite suddenly.

"ENOUGH GOKU!"

The demon looked at Sanzo.

"Konzen? No," he shook his head, "It's Kouryuu right?"

Sanzo was taken aback. The demon looked like Goku in his Seiten Taishou form. Except for the fact that this one was much smaller. Just then, the youkai dropped. He was unconcious.

* * *

"So this is what kept you busy." said Homura, "Your little project I presume?" 

"What's it to you Homura?" Kannon turned his/her back, "Anyway, I have to go. Lots of business you know."

"Hey. Wait!"

* * *

"What!?" 

"I said, he's Goku."

Gokujin woke up to see his Father and Mother bent over him and not far away was the Sanzo Ikkou talking to Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"Hey, Sanzo. Hakkai, Gojyo."

Gokujin stepped down drom the makeshift bed.

"What's happening?"

"Who are you?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he waited for the answer.

"I've gone by a lot of names, Sanzo. I was the Heretic named Seiten Taisei. Also, you knew me as Son Goku. Then, today, I am Sonren Gokujin."

Kanzeon stepped in.

"After the incident more than three years ago when Goku died, I took his soul and took it to Heaven."

"She taught me everything that had happened to me. I now know exactly why I was trapped on the mountain."

"Then, when the time was right, I looked for a couple who would bear a child that would later be Seiten. I looked for the couple as I helped people in the land. I found them. It was perfect. They were youkai."

"My memories were locked away until I would awake to be Seiten once again. When I saw Mom and Dad being attacked by youkai, I woke up. Unfortunately I wasn't totally in control and Gokujin kept resisting to merge with me. That's why I attacked you. Sorry."

"So you are?"

"Gokujin. But you can call me Goku!"

Goku smiled.

"But he's just three years old. We can't take him on this journey!"

Hakkai nodded with Gojyo's argument. At this point, Gokujin summons a Nyoi-Bo and proceeds to attack Gojyo with it displaying his immense skill and power.

"Whoa! Oh shit! Wha'dya do that for you little monkey?"

Goku stucks tongue out and laughed

_He had me swear. But still, I hadn't felt this happy since he died._

"I still have all my skills! So take me along. You know you need me."

"What about your parents?" said Sanzo.

Gokujin's parents stepped forward.

"As we are youkai, we were always afraid that he might be afflicted by the madness. When he turned into the Heretic we thaought that it had finally sunk in."

His mother began to smile. His father then spoke.

"But seeing as you are the Heretic... Knock Gyumaoh dead son, seriously."

Gokujin hugged his parents.

"And after all this is over, remember that you'll always have a home to return to."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

Homura blocked Kanzeon Bosatsu's path. 

"What do you mean it's none of my business?"

"Like I said. Jiroushin, get me some tea will you?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Kanzeon! I asked you why you brought him back!"

"Because the world needed him you idiot!"

Homura was taken aback. Suddenly, anger registered on his face before he turned around and left.

"Your tea."

"Thank you Jiroushin."

* * *

"Let's go, guys!"

"Don't rush ahead monkey! You might fall over since you're out of your tree!"

"I'm not a monkey!"

* * *

"The Heretic is back."

Gyumaoh had sensed Seiten's awakening and had summoned his son.

"I will dispose of them father."

"Don't fail me like the many times you did when I was still dead. Go! and take your sister with you!"


	4. Retry

_Hey YO! Glad you liked the last chapter. Someone opened my eyes to a large plot hole. Thanks! I've been keeping busy so this has come in quite late._

_Hope you like it too._

_I'm going to put in a lot of surprises so keep on your toes!_

**

* * *

**

**Retry**

The Sanzo Ikkou were finally reunited and were on their way to defeat Gyumaoh. Gokujin's parents had sent them along with a healthy pack of food. When they left, the townspeople were already rebuilding the town.

"Is it really safe to leave them there?" asked Gojyo, "I mean they don't have anyone to protect them now."

"They won't need us any longer." said Gokujin, "I made sure of that."

* * *

"Are we really safe?" asked one villager to another, "What if they attack?" 

"No. They heard that the Heretic is back and so they won't think of looking here."

"Oh right."

* * *

"They're here." 

"Now!"

Hakuryu came to an abrupt stop as three people jumped from a nearby tree. They landed in front of Hakuryu.

"Kougaiji!?"

Gokujin jumped up and ran over to Kougaiji.

"It's been three years and you haven't changed a bit. But you do look taller."

"Goku?"

Kougaiji's voice rendered surprise as he saw Gokujin.

"But he's a kid!"

Dokugakuji stepped forward and put his hand on Goku's head.

"He's three years old, bro."

"Do they aim to defeat Gyumaoh with him, master Kougaiji?"

"It'd be idiotic to try that, Yaone. So, what are you four up to?"

"We're going to beat up Gyumaoh."

Gojyo said it so bluntly that Kougaiji was taken aback. He regained his composure.

"I suggest you go home right now, kid. You're never going to match up to him. He'll make short work of you. It's suicide."

"I'm telling you that everything's been kinda rushed for me too. A few days ago I was a mere child. I was a three-year-old kid, Kougaiji. I'm not even sure if I can beat Gyumaoh."

"Then why-"

"Because it's what I have to do, Kou. I have my parents to protect now. And I know everything about my past."

At this point, Gokujin removes his limiter. Gojyo steps back expecting Goku to go wild. Goku stands serenely with a sad look in his face.

"I don't want anyone to go through what a whole lot of good people have experienced."

"I have my mother to protect, Goku. And my sister."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" asked Hakkai, "She usually pounces on Sanzo once she sees him."

"She was sacrificed to awaken Gyumaoh. Goku, I can't let you pass. I've found a way to bring her back and I need Gyumaoh's power to do so."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Kou, but we can't stop now."

"I've grown stronger, too Goku. I'm not the Kougaiji you used to know."

"Let's get this over quickly."

Gokujin immediately attacked Kougaiji. With one small move, Kougaiji dodged the attack. Goku was surprised at Kougaiji's growth. Dokugakuji took this as a sign that he should fight too. Gojyo saw his brother move his sword and got ready for an attack.

"You're not stopping us."

"We've been training too, bro. Kou's not the only one who's gotten stronger."

Gojyo tried to block an slash from Dokugakuji but the power that was in the swipe tossed his shakujo away. Gojyo ducked to avoid the next attack and rammed his fist into Dokugakuji's midriff. He immediately jumped away and ran for his weapon.

Hakkai's blank face seemed to sadden Yaone.

"I am sorry about what happened to you Cho Hakkai-dono."

"It couldn't have been helped."

Hakkai's face remained expressionless.

"We could have helped but Kougaiji ordered us not to do so."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry too but we have to get to Gyumaoh."

"Then I'll have to stop you."

Yaone swung her staff around and aimed a hit at Hakkai. The strands wove around Hakkai's left arm and pulled him closer. Hakkai waited for an opportunity to attack. He saw an opening when Yaone had pulled him close enough. Using a chi blast to cut the strands, he followed with another blast from his left hand aimed at Yaone's face. Yaone moved her head out of the way and tried to strike Hakkai's stomach. Hakkai dodged as well and lost his focus on his chi blast.

Hakuryu had transformed back into a car to let Sanzo sit down. Sanzo had no intention of meddling in the fights. He lit a cigarette and sat back in Hakuryu. Hakuryu purred as if to tell Sanzo to help.

"Shut up."

Gokujin was wondering how Kougaiji could've become so powerful. It worried him. He used his Nyoi-Bo to block a punch and found himself locked with Kougaiji pushing him down.

"I can see fear in your eyes Goku. Why are you scared?"

"I'm a three year-old boy Kougaiji." Gokujin pushed Kougaiji's fist away, "There's still a part of me that thinks this is my first time fighting you."

"Fine, then my victory is sure. You won't beat me!"

"Wanna bet on it? I'm not letting you pay me back from all the hits you took three years ago."

Gokujin got ready as Kougaiji attacked him again. Ducking as low as possible, he rammed his Bo into Kougaiji's jaw and tossed him twenty feet away.

Dokugakuji had already hit Gojyo on the side twice and without his right arm, Gojyo had a hard time defending that area. He dodged the next attack, still surprised at Dokugakuji's power. He used the shovel to hit Dokugakuji's arm, disabling it momentarily, then slashed his stomach. Dokugakuji was able to move back and the shakujo didn't cut deep.

Hakkai got a bruise on his right cheek from being hit with Yaone's staff but he still didn't show any emotion. Yaone was annoyed and attacked him recklessly. Hakkai shot a chi blast at her left thigh causing her to lose focus. She dropped to the ground in front of Hakkai. He helped her up.

"Yaone, Dokugakuji. Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, Kou."

"Yes sir."

"We'd better pull back Kou, your jaw's bruised and your mouth is bleeding."

"Fine. We'll be back, Sanzo Ikkou."

"Hey! We're not done yet!"

Goku tried to run af ter Kougaiji but they disappeared in a small sandstorm. He hid his Nyoi-Bo and smiled at Sanzo. Hakkai came closer and patted Gokujin on the head.

"Nice job Goku."

"I still can't get over how good they've gotten." said Gojyo, "It's as if they new all along that Goku would be back."

"We gotta go slowpokes!" shouted Sanzo, "We've got to get to an inn before sundown!"

They reached a tiny village with a tiny inn two hours later. They checked inn and paid for the night.


	5. Recollection

_Well well. Seeing as someone added this story to his alert list, I decided to continue with it. and quickly. I'm in College now and things will be very busy. well, Read On!!_

* * *

**Recollection**

Hakkai tended Gojyo's bruises as he leaned against Hakuryu.

"There, that should be fine."

"Thanks."

_Really, those three were kind of tough._

"Goku."

Goku snapped out of his thoughts and saw the three waiting for him at the inn door.

"Is everything okay?" Sanzo asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I was just wondering about something Kougaiji said." said Gokujin as he entered the inn.

"Well worry about it as we sleep." said Hakkai, " Gojyo needs to rest his bruises.

"Where'd you get those anyway?" asked Sanzo, "I didn't see you get hit."

"Doku hit me once after I attacked him."

"Hakuryu says you probably didn't see it because you were watching Goku all the time."

"You'll tell that dragon to shut up before I blow its head off."

"Rrrruuu!"

"Good evening sirs! How may I help you?"

"We need a room or two." answered Sanzo

"Right, sir." The woman at the desk went into a room and came back in a few minutes. "We have two rooms available sirs."

"Perfect. I'll go on ahead. You guys take care of everything else."

Sanzo took a key and went on ahead. Gokujin followed him with his eyes.

_Are you all right, Goku?_

_Who are you?_

_I'm Konzen's... no I mean, don't you remember me?_

_I'm sorry, my head's still a bit fuzzy._

_I'm one of the Bodhisttavas of Heaven. I'm Kanzeon Bosatsu._

"Goku?" Hakkai was already on his way up the stairs. "We've got to get to the room."

"Yeah monkey! I need my rest!"

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku followed Gojyo up the stairs.

Once in the room, Goku plopped down on the bed. Gojyo was already asleep. Gojyo snored away while Goku stared at the ceiling.

_Who's he?_

_Don't you remember?_

_No. I'm sorry. No._

_Think back. You can't have forgotten._

_N... Na... Na..._

_That's it._

_Nataku!? What happened to him?_

_You don't remember?_

Goku heard a knock on the door. It was Hakkai.

"You seem out of it today Goku. Do you want to talk about it? I'll be outside if you do."

Goku nodded. he layed back again.

_Where did I come from again?_

_Hahaha! Come now Goku. Even you know the answer to that one. You're dead now. All your memories are just waiting to arise._

_I was born of the rocks. Before what happened I was known as The Great Sage Equal to Heaven. Seiten Taisei. Son Goku._

_And Nataku?_

_he was my friend. Aside from..._

_Yes?_

_From Konzen Douji..._

_That's right._

_You were his aunt weren't you? __What happened to Field Marshal Tenpou Gensui and General Kenren Taishou?_

Gokujin got up and walked out to where Hakkai was sitting, just outside the inn.

"Hey."

"So what's on your mind?"

"A lot. Since I awoke I haven't had time to think about stuff. Then all this time without doing anything gives me too much to think about."

"Why don't you tell me a little?"

_I killed Tenpou didn't I?_

_Yes. You did._

"Gokujin?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry something just came to mind. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I might need some time to think things through though."

Hakkai nodded and sat quietly beside Gokujin.

* * *

"He's scared."

"Who is?"

"Oh. There you are Jiroushin. Goku is having trouble telling Hakkai the past. He's such a child."

Kanzeon laughed to herself and walked off.

"Whoa!"

Gokujin dodged a shuriken aimed at his head. Hakkai stood up. He fired a chi blast to illuminate the area. Goku noted a shadow running off to his left. Goku followed it but as he neared the shadow, it disappeared. He looked up just in time to see two shuriken come at him. Hakkai had followed Gokujin and fired at the place where the shuriken came from but two more shuriken came from the front and passed by Hakkai's head.

* * *

Sanzo awoke because of the light of Hakkai's chi blasts. he grabbed his Smith and Wesson revolver, the banishing gun, and rushed across the corridor to get Gojyo. Gojyo was already gone and the curtains of the room fluttered in the wind. Sanzo went as fast as he could down the stairs while Hakuryu followed.

* * *

Hakkai dodged five successive shuriken while Goku searched for the attacker. Hakkai was surprised as the shuriken suddenly came back and bound him with strings connected to them. Gokujin couldn't locate the attacker and rushed to the rear of the inn where he the moonlight glistened off the strings. He summoned his Nyoi-Bo and attacked the place. At the same time, he heard a shout from above. Gojyo had jumped out of the window. Gokujin hit nothing and looked up. He could see a sillhouette against the moon. He sidestepped and let the shadow crash to the ground. At once he heard the clink of chains and readied himself. When the chains hit his staff, Gokujin shouted out.

"Gojyo it's me you idiot!"

"Monkey?! Where's the enemy?"

Gojyo looked up and saw a shadow on the roof. He jumped after it while Gokujin ran back to Hakkai.

* * *

Hakkai was pulled onto the wall of the inn. The strings tightened slowly. After a while, Sanzo came out of the inn and saw Hakkai. He saw a shadow on the roof and fired at it. The strings on hakkai slackened and dropped. Hakkai jumped up onto the roof of the inn. Gokujin ran into Sanzo when he rounded the corner. Looking up, Gokujin saw Hakkai following the shadow. Gojyo was on the other end. Gokujin carried Sanzo and jumped to the roof and set Sanzo down in a corner before occupying the last corner of the house. They surrounded the figure when a girl shouted out suddenly.


	6. Retribution

**_Hey! Hi there! This is Aeri Kalish Blanza Eagarce._**

_Kalish..._

_**Uh huh! I'm gonna be here with Heichi-chan to pick things up!**_

_Kalish!_

_**Huh!?**_

_The story?_

_**Oh right! Chapter 6: Retribution!**_

_Heichiro Ofuda,_

_**And Aeri Kalish B. Eagarce at your service!**_

* * *

**Retribution**

The Sanzo Ikkou were distracted and looked around to find the source of the scream. Suddenly all four were bound by strings. just then, a cloud moved and revealed the moon. The moonlight shone through strongly.

"I didn't know... Urg... it was a full moon." said Sanzo.

The light revealed their attacker.

"You're a ninja!?" said Goku.

"You're a girl!!" screamed Gojyo.

"One of Gyumaoh's assassin's no doubt." said Hakkai, " Urgh... What is it that you want from us?"

"She looks familiar." said Gokujin.

"I should. You did kill my brother." the ninja girl spat at Gokujin, "And now you're all going to pay."

"Look, kid, we killed a lot of guys." grunted Gojyo, "Who's your brother anyway?"

"Myogetsu."

"Myogetsu!?" shouted Goku and Gojyo.

"Now you're all going to suffer agonizing deaths."

"Hey don't drag me into this! I was already dead! Gojyo did it!" said Gokujin

"Why you traitorous monkey! Come over here!"

Gojyo struggled against the threads when Hakuryu flew in from above and fired a small laser chi blast severing the threads. The ninja jumped off of the roof and ran off.

"Don't follow her." ordered Sanzo

"Why not?" asked Goku

"She's bound to show up again." said Hakkai as he stroked Hakuryu's head.

"Come here you stupid little monkey!" Gojyo lunged at Gokujin with his one arm and caught him in his elbow. "You're going to pay for that idiotic piece of of shit you told the girl! ARGH!! You're lucky I don't have another arm to pound you with!"

"Leggo o'me!!"

* * *

The next day, the Sanzo Ikkou went on their way again. They'd traveled for three hours when something popped Hakuryu's tires. Everybody jumped out and Hakuryu reverted into a dragon. He had lacerations on his feet and wings. Sanzo inspected the ground while Hakkai tended Hakuryu's wounds.

"Caltrops. I guess we know who's out to get us." said Sanzo, " What a waste of time. Shit."

"I'm hungry! Sanzo what can we eat?"

"Shut up."

"Sanzo..."

"Hakuryu needs to rest. We'll need a couple of hours to let him recover." said Hakkai.

The Sanzo Ikkou set down their gear and settled under a nearby tree. Just then a kunai with a note hit the tree's trunk. Gojyo pulled it off and read the note.

"'Get ready to die.' And look, she signed it with a kiss. She must be a real girly-girl."

Shuriken came from four different directions. The Ikkou dodged them and prepared themselves. Hakkai set Hakuryu down under a tree.

"Stay here."

They scattered and looked for the ninja. Gojyo spotted her coming straight for him with a short katana. Using his shakujo, Gojyo blocked the attack. He threw the ninja away.

"Look, kid, I don't know what your name is yet."

"I need not ell my name to someone who's about to die."

The ninja threw three shuriken and a kunai knife at Gojyo. After blocking the projectiles, Gojyo could no longer see the girl. He turned around just in time to block another attack from the ninja. The ninja held her ground against Gojyo.

"Look, kid-"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Okay. Look, lady, I wasn't the one who killed Myogetsu. I mean, I... Argh... Helped but Hakkai finished him off. And besides, if we didn't he could have killed us! Just let it go okay?!"

The ninja backed off. She remover the string that tied her hair in a bun and let it fall. She had long dark blue hair. Sheathing her katana, she turned away from Gojyo.

"Hey! Where are you goin' lady!?"

"The name's Ashura. I'm gonna kill Hakkai off first."

"Oh shit. Wait! I didn't mean-!"

Ashura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit! Why'd I tell her that!"

* * *

Hakkai was standing near Hakuryu when Ashura appeared before Hakkai.

"You're going down, Cho Gonou."

"Wait..."

Ashura rushed at Hakkai who doged her. Ashura suddenly picked up Hakuryu and put her katana to his throat.

"You can't kill the dragon can you?"

"Please, let Hakuryu down."

"Not a chance Cho Gonou. You're going to pay for killing my brother!"

"...Ashura. I'm sorry."

"How do you know my name?!"

"I heard it from Myogetsu. It was after he tortured me."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!_

_Hm.. I daresay that's enough. Had fun with your memories Cho Gonou?_

_Where are you going?!_

_I need to talk with Amato. Don't move, okay Cho Gonou? I need to finish this as quickly as possible. Ashura's waiting for me._

"I waited for him to come back, then he dragged me out into the center of Amato's tower."

"No, he couldn't!"

"I'm sorry Ashura, but he did."

"Brother..."

Ashura dropped to her knees. Her katana clattered on the rocky soil as she let go of Hakuryu."

"How could you... brother..."

"Ashura..."

"I'm sorry Chou Hakkai! I'm so sorry!"

Ashura sobbed as Hakkai held her. Hakuryu wobbled over to Hakkai's leg and whimpered.

"It's alright. Come with me."

Hakkai picked Hakuryu up and went back to Sanzo and the others.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Gojyo, "The chick's barely 19."

"We can't just leave her." said Hakkai

"We have to take her along. In memory of Myogetsu and his friends. Right Sanzo?" piped Gokujin

"Feh. Suit yourself. But you better make yourself useful, Ashura."

"Oh I will! Thank you ever so much!"

* * *

"Where to, Sanzo?" asked Hakkai an hour and a half later.

"We gotta get a bit more information on Gyumaih and Gyokumen Kushou. Ashura."

"Ye... Yes?"

"Gyumaoh hired you right?"

"Yup."

"Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Not really except..."

"What is it, Ashura-neechan?" asked Goku

"Kougaiji and his group are supposed to be going to a special oasis."

"What for?" asked Gojyo

"You know his sister is-"

"Dead? Yup."

"Gojyo!" said Gokujin

"No it's all right. Still, Lirin-neechan isn't really dead. It was only her blood and spirit that Gyumaoh needed to be revived. Somehow, The creepy doctor and Kougaiji were able to keep her body alive. Kougaiji is going to get the water from the spring and sprinkle it over Lirin. The water is supposed to bring back spirits."

"Okay. where is this stupid oasis anyway?" asked Sanzo

"That's ironic." said Ashura

"What?"

"The oasis is a long way south from here. It's ironic because the oasis is actually called 'Sutiyupidu Oasis'"


	7. Redirection

_Kent!_

**Yo. How've ya been doing?**

_It's been O.K._

**Well okay. Guys it's been quite a while but here I am. I need to check up here.**

**_Kent!_**

_Oh right._

**Aeri. Hey do a good job here ayt?**

From all of us: Have fun Reading!

* * *

**Redirection**

"How long have we been traveling?" asked Goku, "I'm hungry."

"Shut up." Gojyo had been quiet since they left for the oasis.

"I'M HUNGRY!!"

"Goku, please calm down."

"But Ashura!"

"Oh right. I have to ask, wasn't Engetsu your brother too?" Hakkai didn't let his eyes leave the road

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"He's only a half brother of Myogetsu and myself."

"Oh. I'm sensing you didn't like him very much."

"Mom took care of him specially even when he wasn't her son. Even at the times when he'd get mean."

"But please Hakkai-san, what happened to your eye? I've heard stories about you. Many said you would always be smiling but that seems to be untue."

"..."

"Hakkai?"

"Please. I believe you wouldn't want to know."

"Oh okay."

"HUUUUNGRRRRYYYYY!!"

**WHACK!**

"Owww!!"

"Shut up Goku." Sanzo held the harisen in front of him

"But-"

**WHACK!**

"I said shut up!"

_"I knew I should've taken that paper fan from you."_

"I heard that!"

"..."

"Better."

* * *

"How close are we?"

"We're still a-ways off Kou."

"Dammit! I need to get there fast!"

"Calm down Kou."

"Kougaiji-sama..." Yaone looked at Kougaiji with concern

"..."

"Yaone, let's hurry." Dokugakuji made his dragon go faster to keep up with Kougaiji. Yaone followed soon after.

* * *

"How far do we still have to go?" asked Gokujin

"We should be close."

**Katch-lack!**

Sanzo primed and pointed his gun at Ashura's head.

"If this is an ambush you'll be the first to die."

Ashura sat shaking.

"Sanzo..."

"Shut up Hakkai."

"But-"

"I said Shut UP!"

**BAM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The bullet hit the sand behind them. Suddenly Goku cried out.

"THERE!"

Everyone looked to their right and saw an oasis far off. Hakkai swung the Jeep around and headed straight for it. Upon reaching the shade of the trees, everbody climbed out. Sanzo staggered and fell. He was breathing heavily.

"Sanzo!" Gokujin rushed to catch him.

"He must have been suffering from the heat." said Hakkai, "Let's put him near the water."

Gojyo was about to get some water from the oasis when Ashura stopped him.

"We don't know if it's safe. "

"Well where are we supposed to get water?"

"I'll handle it. Besides we still have a bit of water left. give that to Master Sanzo."

"Ayt. But you better be sure about this."

Ashura took the three empty canteens and got some plastic sheets out of her pack. She dug three different holes in the ground for each canteen. she placed a sheet on top of each canteen and weighed it down with small rocks. The sheets sank into the canteens and formed rough inverted cones.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh I'm letting these collect water. The oasis might not be safe."

"But... There's no water here."

"Don't worry. Let's get back."

"Hey..."

"Yeah Goku?"

"I'm hungry."

"We'll pick some fruits."

"YAY!"

* * *

"Is he okay now?"

Gojyo kicked Sanzo with his boot and nudged him a few times.

"Hey priesty?"

"Gojyo I don't think you should be doing that."

"He's still out cold Hakkai. Don't worry."

Hakkai sighed. He looked over at Gokujin who was full from eating all those fruits and had fallen asleep. Ashura was busy practicing throwing her shuriken at a tree.

**BAM!**

Hakkai turned to see Gojyo sitting on the ground a few feet away.

"Whadja do that for?"

"You kicked me you idiot!"

"Yeah well I was waking you up!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Goku snored away through this and Ashura watched with interest at the two while Hakkai tried to seperate them.

* * *

"We'll be there in about half an hour Kougaiji-sama."

"Good."

The dragons screeched as they raced through the air.

"The dragons are restless Kou."

"I know."

"What do you think?"

"There's a whole lot of negative energy around this area. We'll have to check it out later."

"If you say so."

"Lirin comes first."

"Being the big brother ain't so bad after all huh?"

"..."

* * *

Underneath the sand in a certain part of the desert, youkai were gathering in a cavern.

"The Sanzo Ikkou are at the Sutiyupidu Oasis."

"We're gonna attack them?"

"Sweet."

"Wait we need a plan."

"Plan?"

"There're a thousand of us and four of them."

"Five, the girl's turned traitor."

"Shit."

"Nevermind."

"Wait, So now what?"

"Shut up! I'm thinkin' here!"

"Thinkin'? You ain't got no brains you idiot!"

"Hey you don't talk like that to us!"

"Just because you called this meeting doesn't mean you get to control us!"

"Let's settle this!"

"Hey no!"

"Charge!"

The two groups ought each other. After an hour, none were dead but all had serious wounds.

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**

_**I think it's wonderful**_

_Sweet._

**I'm not gonna stay around any longer since I'm gonna work on another story so you two take care of this okay?**

_Sure thing._

Stay tuned and keep reading!!


	8. Resurrection

**_It's been a while!!_**

_Indeed. In fact we've already gotten our license._

**_WHEE!!_**

_Well, here we are again and with us, the next chapter._

**_Have fun!_**

* * *

**Resurrection**

"We're almost there."

Kougaiji was leaning forward on the dragon. He straightened up and looked at the large package behind him.

"The dragons are tired Kougaiji-sama. They need to rest."

"But-"

"We'll never get there if these beasts can't even rest for ten minutes Kou."

"Alright."

Yaone looked around. She spotted a small oasis to their left.

"That oasis looks fine. Let's go there."

They swerved and landed on the grassy parts. The dragons immediately began drinking the water. Dokugakuji picked some fruits. He gave Yaone and Kougaiji one each. When the dragons came back he gave them one each too. the dragons fell asleep soon enough.

* * *

"Whoo."

Gojyo plopped down under a tree. Sanzo was already awake but he still wasn't in any condition to move around. Ashura kept going back to the water canteens every five minutes and Hakkai and Goku were sleeping.

"It's a good thing he wasn't very energetic, huh?"

Gojyo looked up to see Ashura carrying the canteens.

"Here. This is yours right?"

"Yeah thanks. Hey this has some water in it now. Amazing."

"I figured we all needed a drink before I let these out to get filled."

"Good."

Gojyo drank down the water and handed the canteen back to Ashura.

"Good water."

Ashura went around and gave everyone water. Then she set the canteens up like before.

* * *

Kougaiji woke up suddenly.

_Crap! I've been asleep for thirty minutes!_

Kougaiji woke Yaone and Dokugakuji. They readied the dragons and rode off.

"ARGH!"

"Calm down Kou."

"We have to make it!"

"Even at our fastest, it'll be night when we get there. We have to stop somewhere along the way and continue tomorrow to get there at just the right time."

"Fine."

* * *

A day has passed since the Ikkou arrived at the oasis.

"We've been here for a day and they haven't come yet." said Gojyo, "Are you sure this is the right oasis?"

"Of course I am!" answered Ashura, "Although they have to sprinkle the water on Lirin-neechan at just the right time."

"What time is that?" asked Hakkai

"Sometime in the afternoon. They should be here today."

"Let's wait around then." said Hakkai.

* * *

"There!" shouted Kougaiji.

That afternoon, Kougaiji arrived at the oasis. They landed on the far end, away from the Ikkou.

"We have thirty minutes to get everything ready."

"Whaddaya mean get ready?" said Dokugakuji

"Oh. Right. We only have to sprinkle water on her."

"Kougaiji-sama, we can't touch the water. Also, anything that is put into the water melts." said Yaone with concern.

"Don't worry. At exactly 4:32 the sun will strike the pool at a special angle. The pool gains energy and becomes purified. That is when we revive her."

* * *

"I think that's them!"

"Maybe. I hear voices."

"Then let's attack!"

"Not yet. When they've calmed down."

"Great idea. Then we can catch them off-guard!"

* * *

"What time is it Dokugakuji?" asked Kougaiji

"I think it's four."

"The time is near."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, the ground exploded and demons by the hundreds came pouring out.

"We got you Sanzo Ikkou!" cried the leader

"We're not the Sanzo Ikkou!" shouted Kougaiji as Yaone and Dokugakuji kept the onslaught from reaching Lirin.

"You're not fooling us! Attack boys!"

Kougaiji struck down the leader and was soon surrounded. He held his ground and Yaone as well as Dokugakuji kept the others at bay. They fought valiantly seemingly indefatigable but their enemies still came on. there was no end to the youkai that came out of the hole and soon, another hole exploded behind Yaone and Dokugakuji. More came out and surrounded them. Yaone and Dokugakuji stood back to back with the coffin between them. Soon, Kougaiji fought his way to them and they were all surrounded.

"Time!"

"It's 4:25 Kou!"

Kougaiji gritted his teeth and shouted as he attacked the youkai.

Goku's ears twitched as he slept. He then woke up and yawned.

"What's that sound?"

"I don't know. Could be a fight." said Gojyo. He stood up. Sanzo was already up and Hakkai was petting Hakuryu. Ashura was staring in the direction of the noise. Then they heard a shout.

"That sounds like Kougaiji!" said Gokujin.

"Let's go." said Sanzo and started limping off towards the fighting. Hakkai followed.

"We really should help them. You coming Gojyo?" asked Hakkai

"Not like I have a choice. Come on monkey."

Ashura followed quietly behind.

* * *

"4:30 Kou!"

"AAAARRRGHH!!!"

Kougaiji kept killing every youkai in his path as he tried to clear a way towards the water. Just then, Yaone saw the Sanzo Ikkou coming.

"Kougaiji-sama, the Sanzo Ikkou are here!"

"What?! Doku! How much time do we have?"

"1 minute left Kou!"

"Darn it!"

Just then, Gokujin and Gojyo swiped their way through to Kougaiji.

"What do you want Goku?! I have no time!"

"I'm here to help!" replied Gokujin. Gojyo swiped two youkai on his left. Sanzo and Hakkai gave Ashura covering fire as she weaved through the enemies. Kougaiji motioned to Dokugakuji. Together, they dragged Lirin's coffin through the enemies, while killing them where they stood. Suddenly a bright light came from the waters and everyone was stunned.

"Now!"

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji pushed the coffin into the water. A minute later, the lights disappeared. The water churned and bubbled. Lirin's 21 year old body rose from the waters and floated into a standing position. Everyone looked on when Lirin's eyes opened.

* * *

_How was that?_

**_Did you like it? Did you? Did you?_**

_Easy. Well, we want some ideas from you._

**_We wanna ask you to give us ideas for an OC._**

_Of course not every single one will be accepted. Please send us a private message telling us the name of the OC, what that character is like, any skills he/she may have, also a drawing or descriptive paragraph to give us an idea of what he/she looks like._

**_We'll be waiting!_**


	9. Remember: Lirin's Growth

**Hey! It's almost done... Just one or two more chapters to go.**

_**We've decided this will be a trilogy!!!**_

**So when this is finished, we'll still be writing.**

**Go ahead! Read this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Remember: Lirin's Growth**

The light soon faded and on the shore of the oasis stood a beautiful woman. While the demons were still stunned, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, and Yaone attacked them. Gokujin and Hakkai quickly caught on and attacked the demons nearest them. Gojyo threw off the youkai that were still clinging to him and slashed all the youkai surrounding him. Sanzo stood his ground and fired at the youkai who were now beginning to fight back. Then, the woman opened her eyes and looked all around her. Her eyes focused on Kougaiji first.

"Kougaiji-oniichan?"

She looked around at the demons then saw Sanzo.

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo fell over as Lirin's weight crushed him.

"Get off me you idiot!"

"You're weak now Sanzo!"

"Well that's 'cause you're heavier!!!"

"Huh?"

Lirin stood up and looked around. First at the demons, then at the Ikkou, at her brother and her friends, and finally, at herself. With long flowing hair and the body of a voluptuous young woman, Lirin could hardly recognize herself.

"OOOO~!"

Lirin knelt down and clasped her hands to her head. Kougaiji heard her moan and spun around. He ran to her side and held her tenderly.

"Lirin what's wrong!?"

"Big brother, what's happened to me?"

"Lirin, I don't have time to explain."

"My head hurts."

"Lirin..."

"WAAAAAH!!"

Tears gushed from her eyes as she stood up. her voice was loud and piercing. Goku covered his ears. Gojyo didn't know what to do and fell over. Hakkai covered his ears and Hakuryu huddled close. Ashura fell out of a tree and lay writhing on the ground. Kougaiji took a step backwards and fell down writhing as well. Dokugakuji let go of his sword and blocked the noise he could hear. Yaone tried to hold on to her weapon but failed and attempted to cover her ears as well but ended up writhing on the ground.

Sanzo saw all this and saw the other demons being vanquished. They were fading away. Still, he say Lirin crying but heard nothing and could see the remaining demons on the ground except for Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai. He primed his revolver, pointed it straight up, and fired. Lirin stopped almost immediately, and the others started to recover.

Kougaiji, his companions and Ashura began to get up very slowly, Ashura's legs wobbled and she held on to a nearby tree. Goku and Hakkai were shaking their heads while Gojyo got up with no problem.

"What just happened?" asked Kougaiji

"I feel like I've been split open..." complained Dokugakuji. Yaone simply nodded

"Owwww...." Gokujin sat down and rubbed his head, " I think I have a headache."

Hakkai stroked Hakuryu thoughtfully while Gojyo recovered from the shock.

"Hey priesty! You alright?"

Sanzo walked towards them.

"What just happened? Why were you on the ground?"

"Didn't you hear that piercing screech?" asked Hakkai

"No. I didn't hear anything. But I did see those demons die when she cried."

"So it only affects us demons?" said Gokujin

"Then why didn't we die?" asked Dokugakuji

"Gojyo probably didn't because he's only half demon. Goku and I have limiters so maybe that helps." said Hakkai. He thought about it again, "Yes. Certainly. And the three of you, no, four, Ashura as well, didn't go because you weren't affected by the negative energy. The negative energy must quicken the effect."

"Okay. Hmph. We're done here. Let's go." said Kougaiji

"Not so fast!" said Gojyo, " We've got a few things we'd like to ask!"

""As if we'd answer." said Dokugakuji.

The four turned around and left. They rode their dragons, Lirin rode behind Kougaiji, and flew off.


	10. Remember: the Goal

**It's me! Heichiro Ofuda**

_**and Aeri Kalish Eagarce**_

**At your service**

**This will be the last chapter for Second Chance.**

_**I noticed that you didn't write many fight scenes here, Heichi-chan.**_

**Yeah. To those who missed the detailed, bloody fight scenes in Death Row, don't worry.**

_**Does that mean you'll write them here?**_

**Indeed it does! and you'll be helping since you'll be taking over the last story.**

_**What!?!??!**_

**Don't worry. After Kent finishes with his story(I highly doubt it) he'll be back. And we'll have someone pick up the pace in the next story.**

**_Okay! So this is Remember: the Goal! read and be happy!_ **

**

* * *

**

**Remember: the Goal**

The Ikkou drove off into the distance quietly. The hum of Hakuryu's engine was the only sound they could hear. Each had his own thoughts about what had happened.

_'Kougaiji and the others are now so powerful.' thought Hakkai, '__They could be a problem if we need to face Gyumaoh.'_

_'Kougaiji has his sister back. This could be trouble.'_ thought Seiten Taishou

_'We can do it! I know we can!' _Gokujin fought against Seiten's thoughts as though it bothered him

_'Damn! Kougaiji has the brat back. My knees can't handle her anymore.' _was Sanzo's concern

_'Doku's stronger now. So is every one of them.'_ thought Gojyo,_ 'we need help.'_

_'I have to stop Gyumaoh no matter what!' _Ashura kept repeating this in her mind as Gokujin sat on her lap.

With these thoughts and more in mind, they drove off... to the west.

* * *

"No." Gyumaoh said to Kougaiji

"B-but you promised!"

"You failed to stop the Ikkou. You're still as useless as ever!"

"Nngg..."

Kougaiji ground his teeth. Lirin paced back and forth outside while Yaone and Dokugakuji were watching her. Then they heard a loud cry.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

Kougaiji had had enough and tried to attack Gyumaoh. The demon waved his hand and sent Kougaiji flying towards the door. Lirin was listening through the door when it flew open with Kougaiji. Lirin and Kougaiji ended up in a heap against the wall. Wearily, they stood up. Dokugakuji and Yaone ran to their side, weapons at the ready.

"You dare to try and attack me? You'll pay for that insolent little act!"

"Yes, honey, show him what you can do." said Gyokumen, tightly wrapped to Gyumaoh's arm.

Soon, hundreds of demons swarmed around the four. Seething with rage, Kougaiji attacked the nearest one and sliced his head off. The head rolled on the floor spurting blood everywhere. As the body fell, the blood gushed from its neck like a fountain, showering Kougaiji.

"He... He didn't vanish!?" Kougaiji was bewildered

"Lord Kougaiji!" cried Yaone, "They seem to be transformed humans!"

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji looked and sure enough, the telltale signs of demons were there but they were incomplete. Some had long pointed ears, yet they had no markings. Others had markings but their hands were those of humans. Some were even taboo children. Lirin was horrified.

"What have you done!" cried Kougaiji, "You monster!"

"Kou!" said Dokugakuji, "We've got to get outta here!"

Kougaiji looked for a way out but they were surrounded.

"We've got to fight!"

Lirin nodded, she understood. Quickly, she sliced open a demon to her left and proceeded to tear apart four others behind her. The blood stained her shirt and her pants causing them to hang heavy and tightly on her body. Yaone's whips lashed out at the demons that tried to attack. The spray reached her and soon even she was soaked in blood. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji were no different. Kougaiji's abdomen was completely red and his hands were sticky. Still, they were able to push on and create an opening towards the door. Demon's dropped left and right. They were all missing body parts. Yaone yelped in surprise as genitals flew across their path.

"Sorry." said Dokugakuji, "I don't know what I'm slicing anymore."

The floor was think with blood; their shoes began to stick to the floor. They pushed through the door and ran outside into the hallway. Arrows rained down on them and cut them. Their blood began to mingle with the fresh blood still on their bodies. The adrenalin kept them going. They ran until they got out side. Nearly blinded by pain and the blood of the humans, they went on. They ran for days until one day, they just passed out.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Watcher**

As the Ikkou drove forth uneventfully, Sanzo felt weird and woke up from a deep slumber. Seeing that The others save Hakkai and Ashura were asleep, he settled back into relaxation.

Unbeknownst to the Ikkou, two pairs of eyes watched them as they went in their journey toward their goal.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Helper**

"Tsk tsk tsk..."

Someone looked disdainfully at Kougaiji and his friends. He chuckled before whistling. Soon, another pair of hands came.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

The two carried the group to a cottage. One carried both Lirin and Yaone. The other carried Kougaiji and Dokugakuji. They set them onto different beds. They tended the wounds and cleaned the blood off. They kept watch until they were sure that the four were stable.

* * *

**That's it! The end of Second Chance!**

**_So tune in for The Last Leg!_**

**How'd you come up with that?**

**_I just did._**

**Good work, nice one on Kougaiji and Yaone too. So you guys, don't worry Aeri can handle the bloody parts.**

**_See you next time!_**


End file.
